Flinging of The Paints
by misscakerella
Summary: Well, if you don't understand the title, it's basically a paint war. Zevie kind of. They are in elementary school. These one shots are getting boring huh?


**I was in art class, and by the time I got out, everyone was staring at me... To make it short, someone vandalized my face while I was making a puppet theater, and this story was born! Read and review please!**

(Zander)

Ever had those days where you thought it was going to be a good day, but it turns out to be a terrible one, then it turns out great? This was one of those days. The teacher was out for a few moments to get some more paint, so the students were alone.

"Hey Zander, look at my monkey." Nelson says and there is this blob of black in the center of his red construction paper. So it was abstract I see. We were in art class, and I honestly didn't really like this class. It was all about concentration, and I could never get my hand to do what I wanted it to do. I guess I just wasn't an artist.

"Check out my race car dudes." Kevin says holding out his latest masterpiece. Kevin was a pro at this sort of stuff. His paintings made Van Gogh look like a rookie.

"Since I'm done now, here's a little something for you guys." Kevin says and flings red paint on me.

"Hey!" I say and try to fling some on Kevin, but it lands on the Perfs, and the new girl. Let's hope she didn't have a perfy personality.

"This is designer!" Molly screeches. The other Perfs do the same, but the new girl just laughs. What?

"My clothes! My mom will kill me!" another perf says. I also notice that a perf, Grace just stares at Nelson, and smiles. Something told me she had a crush on him.

"Look man. Grace is looking at you." I say to Nelson, who was currently working on his monkey with Kevin.

"What?" he says, and then catches Grace's gaze. Then he smiles and blushes. As I go back to my night sky, the new girl flings some orange paint at me.

"Hey!" I say trying to fling some at her, but she ducks her head, and it lands on Justin Cole. Oh no.

"My hair!" he cries, and then flings some paint at me, but he misses. Soon, this becomes a paint war for everyone. Everyone is throwing the rainbow at everyone, and this was not so boring anymore. I crawl under the table, where the new girl was coincidently hiding.

"Why did you start that paint war?" she asks me.

"Me? You started it!"

"You were the one who missed!"

"Touché."

We laugh, and we decide to make friends under the table, I guess.

"New girl, right?" I ask her.

"Yup." she says happily.

"How are you liking Brewster so far?" I ask her.

"Considering we have a paint war going on, this is the best school I have been to." she says smiling.

"It's a paint war! Believe it or not, much more interesting stuff happens everyday." I say.

"Really?" she says with her eyes lighting up.

"Really. So... Hi. I'm Zander. Who are you?" I say.

"Baskara. Stevie Baskara." she says and shakes my hand.

"Why are you under this table? Your table is not even close around here." I say.

"Those girls were annoying me with this whole 'Who is hotter? Taylor Lautner, or Justin Bieber?' debate. It seriously mentally killed me slowly." she says frustrated.

"Too bad you have to deal with something like that everyday. They are known as the Perfs." I say.

"Perfs? Great. Not this again." she says and sighs.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"At my old school, we had a group just like the Perfs, but they were called 'Adepts'. Stupid names, but at least they had a better name." she says. That sounded horrible, so I try to make it better.

"Want to go back to the paint war?" I ask her sheepishly.

"Go ahead. Ladies first." she says. I just roll my eyes, and we go out from under the table. All of a sudden, everyone stops throwing paint. We look at the door to see Ms. Antariksa standing there.

"Who? Did? This?" she asks us very coldly. All of a sudden, everyone is pointing towards Stevie and me.

"Oh no."

**If you are wondering, the word "Adept" is just a word for skilled and talented. I know it doesn't mean perfect, but it's close. Sort of. Review!**


End file.
